sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK February 2010
London secures £17 million funding for UK’s largest electric vehicle charge point network, 25 February Greater London Authority, 25 February 2010 This will deliver a network of around 7,500 charging points by spring 2013 with 1,600 charge points to be installed over the next twelve months. At present there are over 250 charging points in London. *Roof garden opens at Liverpool University, 26 February BBC news, 26 February 2010 topic Local websites tackling councils and the multinationals, 25 February BBC news, 25 February 2010 topic *Court proceedings challenging Government’s decision to give the go ahead to a third runway at Heathrow, 23 February Campaign to Protect Rural England, 23 February 2010 Coalition of thirteen organisations backing the legal challenge, made up of local councils, green groups and residents’ groups. “It’s been clear from the start, that there has been huge opposition to this runway. Nearly 90% of the people who responded to the consultation opposed the expansion of Heathrow." John Sauven, Greenpeace topic *Tory plan to "give local people a real say in how to shape their area, February 23 The blue Blog, February 23rd, 2010 topic, topic Citizens demand more opportunity to tackle social challenges, 23/02/2010. Eight out of ten people believe the government should allow communities to come up with their own solutions to difficult social challenges such as climate change, youth crime and obesity. New report from NESTA outlines radical framework for implementing localism. National Endowment for Science, Technology and the Arts (NESTA) , 23/02/2010 *Digital Citizens want to engage with politicians - Passive democracy is not enough, Feb 10 Hansard Society, Feb 10, 2010. :* 70% of respondents agree that the internet makes it easier for them to participate in civic and political activities :* 49% agree that they would generally prefer to use the internet to participate in civic and political activities topic, topic *12 more communities announced as winners of up to £500,000 each to help install new green technologies such as solar panels, hydro turbines and energy saving insulation, awarded through the Government’s Low Carbon Community Challenge, 4 February. Department of Energy and Climate Change, 4 February 2010 The 12 communities are Hook Norton, near Banbury, Oxfordshire, Ashton Hayes, near Chester, Cheshire, Easterside in Middlesbrough, Halton, near Lancaster, Exmoor National Park in Somerset and Devon, Whitehill-Bordon in East Hampshire, Ladock and Grampound Road in mid-Cornwall, Ballymena and Camphill Community Glencraig in Northern Ireland, Cwmclydach, nr Pontypridd, South Wales, Awel Aman Tawe Community Wind Farm in Upper Amman and Swansea Valley, South Wales, and Glogue, Hermon and Llanfyrnach, nr Preselli Hills, Pembrokeshire. topic Over 300 locals turn up and plant over 7,000 trees between them at a community planting day on Saturday January 30th. The Heartwood Forest site has now been filled with around 40,000 trees in just two months, all planted by willing volunteers, with a further 600,000 to go in the ground in the next ten years. Woodland Trust, 2 February 2010 topic, place * Emissions drop due to recession, not government, say experts, 1 February guardian.co.uk, 1 February 2010 topic *Consultation on proposed renewable heat incentive financial support scheme opens, 1 February 2010, will run for 12 weeks Department of Energy and Climate Change, 1 February 2010 topic *Private Members Bill, which the Government says it backs, aims to strengthen the scrutiny powers of local authorities over all significant local public service spending in their areas. 1 February communities.gov.uk, 1 February 2010 topic References Category:News UK 2010